When viewing participants in a video conference, a participant often utilizes one or more devices to manually adjust camera viewing angles and camera zoom levels of himself/herself and for other participants of the video conference in order to capture one or more participants to view for the video conference. Additionally, the participant often physically manipulates his/her environment or other participants' environment by moving video conference devices around. Once the participant is satisfied with the manipulations, the participant views video streams of the participants as the video conference.